


I'm Never Lonely With the Doctor Around

by PotatoQuinn



Series: Timey-Wimey Women (fem!Doctor) [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Cute, F/F, Lonely thoughts, The doctor is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Rose feels lonely, then finds the Doctor sleeping in the library. Bit of randomness. Bit of cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I was feeling a certain way, so here.

The air was cool, and Rose Tyler shivered just a bit as she sat in the open doorway of the TARDIS. She played with the ends of her jumper sleeves, staring out into the galaxy in front of her. It was a rare moment when the Doctor was asleep and the console room was empty, and Rose was taking full advantage of it. 

Loneliness enveloped the blonde as she leaned her head against the doorway, a tear slipping down her cheek. These bouts of loneliness were even more rare than the Doctor sleeping, and usually only hit after something happened or something was said carelessly. This time, however, it seemed to hit randomely. She couldn't pinpoint the exact thing that had set her heart to weep, nor could she figure out how to stop it from happening. So she sat in the TARDIS and watched the stars around her as she cried silently. 

Maybe this was too much, all this traveling about. She missed her mum and she missed her friends, but she knew she would miss the Doctor more if she were to go home. This was too confusing, all these emotions that decided to swirl around in her head. 

She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves and got up, shutting the door firmly as she turned around. She took a deep breath and left the console room, heading to the library to hopefully distract herself with a good book. She sniffed as she wandered the corridors, her hands in the pockets of her jumper. The lights were dimmed a bit, as if the TARDIS herself were sleeping, and this only served to make Rose feel worse somehow. 

The human huffed and wiped at her cheeks again, shaking her head. She knew this way of thinking was ridiculous. Being alone wasn't a bad thing, it gave her the opportunity to breathe a bit before the next adventure. She slipped into the library, going to her favourite chair that sat out of the way in a corner. The seclusion created a cozy feel. The soft grey plush chair was a part of a set that included an equally plush sofa and a coffee table, which was usually laiden with a pike of books Rose was working through. 

The blonde was surprised to find the lanky limbs of a brunette woman spread out on the sofa, a look of peace on her sleeping face. Rose smiled softly and pulled the blanket that hung over the back of the sofa over the woman, brushing her hair back from her forehead. She gently removed the open book from atop the Time Lady's chest and laid it on the table face down. 

“Rose?” the sleepy voice of the Doctor made the human smile wider. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you,” the blonde sat on the edge if the sofa, trapping the other woman. 

“'S fine, probably shouldn't sleep here anyway,” the Doctor managed a sleepy grin, but made no effort to get up. “You okay?” she frowned, reaching up to trail a fingertip down Rose's cheek. 

“Yea, I'm all right. Just had a bit of homesickness. 'S gone now,” she sniffed and caught the Doctor's hand in her own, bringing it to her lap and playing with her fingers. 

“We can go visit your mum, if you want?” the Doctor blinked up at Rose, concerned. 

“Nah, we'll get there when we get there, yea?” the blonde smiled again. She made to get up, letting go of the Doctor's hand. “I need to sleep, though, so I-”

“Wait!” the Doctor sat up and grabbed for Rose's hand, pulling her back to the sofa. She pulled a bit harder than she meant to, and the girl ended up falling over the Time Lady. The Doctor's face flushed a bright red, but she didn't let go of her human. “Stay with me?”

Rose blushed and blinked at the brunette, then chewed on her lip. “Yea, okay,” she nodded, moving to sit more comfortably next to the Doctor. She ended up curled up in the Doctor's side, her head on her shoulder. “What were you reading?”

The Doctor smiled and picked the book up, one of those sciency texts that Rose could never understand completely. The brunette found her place and began reading out loud, keeping her voice low. Rose closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose on the Doctor's shoulder, listening to the lilt and lull of her voice as she drifted off into sleep. 

The last thought she had before her dreams took her was, ‘I'm never lonely with the Doctor around.'


End file.
